I'll be there
by and if we let go
Summary: She doesn't want to, she really doesn't, but he makes her. He destroys all. Pre NuWho.


**Everything belongs to BBC and its creators.**

**Note: I'm not sure about how I wrote the TARDIS, but I'm hoping I didn't do it to bad. Also, this is my (I think) fith story in english. **

**Enjoy, cuckcakes.**

* * *

She receives a call from their home planet when her Thief is out. She doesn't know where he is or even if he is going back any time soon (most of the times she would know, but with that distress call occupying all of her attention, she wouldn't know if her Thief was in mortal danger right now). Well, she isn't too worried for him, she could see his death, in the future, and it wasn't here or now.

She doesn't want to think about it, she would be lost without him.

She feels him when he's in the surroundings. He's disturbed and confuse, probably because he received the distress call too and maybe, if she got a little luck, he wouldn't know that the call is from their planet and worry too much. She doesn't like seeing her Thief like that, she likes seeing him happy and carefree and saving other people, but since The Girl with the Guns, her Thief is neither of those. Now, he is lonely and quiet.

That's not what she likes for him.

What was that emotion call? Oh, yes! Angry. She is angry. She is angry and furious because his race is calling him to save them from something, but they don't like him! She can see it in the thoughts of her Thief and she can see their judging faces as they watch him walk or talk. She's scare for him, for what they are going to do to him!

The worst is that she can't see anything, just him and his suffering.

He needed someone.

After they figure it out the oh-so-important-call, she would have to find someone for him. Maybe on Earth, that was a rather nice planet for a friend.

When her Thief began to tinker with her console, she was already comforting him.

"What's happening, love?" oh, how she wishes to be able to talk to him. "Is something wrong?"

She keeps comforting him, the oncoming revelation is ahead.

She lets him know what about the distress call is. The caller was a friend of his, she could tell by his face, a pretty woman in a robe (maybe a ruler?), she could see in his mind. His face got darker and tired.

They know what he's supposed to do.

_Thief, don't go, please._

He pushes her with his mind, leaving her out. Now, she only feels his hands (funny things, they are) in her console, nothing more, his mind is a big blank for her. She definitely doesn't like that, in fact, she hate it.

_DONTLETMEOUTTHIEF._

She keeps yelling at him until he opens his mind.

"Feel that? I open it," he says. "Now stop yelling at me."

She quiets herself, trying to not bother him. She recognizes when her Thief is this kind of serious, not serious-I-have-to-save-this-planet-from-slavery, but serious-my-family-and-friends-are-in-deadly-danger. She's serious about this stuff too, of course, is the planet where she and all her sisters were born!

(She worries more for her Thief; after all, he is her only family)

She let's herself be drive by him, not interfering, not wanting to evade the inevitable (_it's a fixed point). _When they arrive, he doesn't immediately go out; he passes his hand softly in her console, almost like he's comforting her for the pain he's going to cause her.

He leaves and it's many days before he comes back.

* * *

Her door opens suddenly: dust and her Thief are inside her now. She can't quite believe that he is here again, after so many time in loneliness she was starting to imagine the whole thing, the distress call and the landing on their planet.

Oh, how happy she is! Her Thief was safe!

"Hello, love, miss me?" She hums lovingly and they feel that they are happy for the first time. "I missed you," he says quietly. "But now we have to deal with much important things, dear"

She can't see clearly what his intentions are, that's what scares her most.

Little explosions appear when he began touching buttons that he is not suppose to, she make it on purpose, of course, because now she sees what he's trying to do, he was going to time-locked the planet; he was going to murder his own people and her sisters. She has to stop him.

_THIEFDONTDOTHAT. _

_DONTDOTHAT._

"I have to, love. Is the only way, even Romana agrees and you know how fantastic she is" He says it like he's convincing himself, not her.

She doesn't want to, she really doesn't, but he makes her. He destroys all.

_(Thief, it hurts)_

As she was their planet burn, her Thief lays unconscious on her console room. All of his energy is gone, she knows that another body will be replace soon and that body will be born from battle, her Thief will be lonely and broken. Now is no time to be worry, she has to heal herself and wait for him even if that means forever.

When the regeneration starts, she imagines that she's holding his hand. Like she always is.


End file.
